


Eventide Encounters

by EmpiTea



Category: Warframe
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpiTea/pseuds/EmpiTea
Summary: After a long day of working at her shop, Nakak runs into a familiar face. One-shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Eventide Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for stopping by~~ Please feel free to comment or leave feedback. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they are the property of Digital Extremes :)

As the sun slowly fell upon Cetus, brilliant shades of orange and dusky roses shadowed the sky. The streets, normally bustling with visitors and townspeople alike, were quite empty. Those still left out on the streets consisted of barefooted children- some still playing in the shadow of the fading sun while others were running home for supper; and tipplers drinking in spirits and revelry in Cetus’ only tavern. The smells of home cooked meals, mostly consisting of fish, wafted through the village. 

Towards the center of the town sat a small and simple merchant stall; the aesthetic was cosy and inviting. Honey colored tapestries hung from wooden rafters, while a white and honey striped rug lay on the ground, set underneath the table. An assortment of masks in all shapes and sizes lined the table and the heavy cotton tapestry that hung in the background. Carefully crafted floofs in the shape of the Grineer’s newly acquired Thumper machines also filled the space. In front of the knicknacks, a single candle burned uziyuu and sweet mutsu-ra, which filled the stall with a citrus essence and warded off pesky insects. The shop-owner, an Ostron girl known as Nakak, was wearing her usual grey wrapped one piece and the Trinity mask that she had made herself. She ruffled about her shop slowly, sweeping the ground as the last of her customers finished their shopping before heading home for the evening. She was tired; the mask hid bagged eyes and incessant yawns, and her stomach growled ferociously. 

The village was fairly quiet as it slowly succumbed to nightfall, but even that wouldn’t last very much longer. Soon, the Eidolon would visit as it did every night. Most Ostrons were accustomed to the stomps and roars the beast made, and very few were bothered by it. The Eidolons were as much a part of the land as the Ostrons were. She had never been bothered as a child; but since the Unum’s peculiar visions began, Nakak struggled with sleeping fully through the night. The Eidolon would enter her dreams, pulling her back into the waking world. Nakak, always jovial as ever, never allowed her lack of sleep to affect her work. The shop ran as it always did: masks and floofs were made, masks and floofs were sold, and customers were kept happy. Still, she wished for a full night of sleep. 

An eruption of giggles surged from the entryway- her attention quickly snapped to the small heads rounding around the corner; wide eyes and grinning teeth peered back at her. Nakak shuffled over, shooing away the children that peeked in to look at the toys. 

“Ai yo! It’s getting dark. Don’t make your mothers call out for you.” her voice high-pitched as she chastised them, “Run home- or else the Eidolon will break through the doors of Cetus and come after you!” Nakak imitated the stomps of the Eidolon as she chased after them. The children giggled again and scampered away, screeching like Eidolons as they went. 

Nakak smiled and went back inside her shop- now empty, and looked around, surveying her inventory. She was a little low on Excalibur masks- the Warframe was particularly popular among the children; after all, Excalibur was the first. 

“I’ll just sell Mag and Trinity tomorrow.” Nakak muttered to herself. She was too tired to spend the night at the shop crafting more, and the floofs had become more popular among as of recent anyway. 

Weary-eyed, Nakak blew out the candle and turned to leave for the night just as a lone Warframe ran up the stairs and quickly somersaulted by. Nakak pulled back, narrowly avoiding a clash. The Warframe, a Trinity, paused in front of Nakak’s shop; her animated form glowing in the fading sun of Cetus. The Warframe’s mechanical appearance was well designed- shades of vibrant purples and oranges settled among a black canvas, while her more metallic looking edges glinted a cobalt-silver. Her body looked more like the tail end of a karkina, but the fierce Warframe moved with natural pride and ease. She was also heavily armed, as was usual for Warframes. 

Nakak’s eyes widened at the sight of the imposing Warframe and she removed the Trinity mask from her face, pushing it up to sit on her head, “Trinity.” she breathed, looking up at the vacant helmet standing over her. She playfully clasped her hands behind her back and danced, leaping from foot to foot. Her jig put a small smile on the Tenno’s face- not that Nakak could tell. The Warframe’s sentient face remained ever stoic, but the Operator could see Nakak’s eyes sparkle and her face glow slightly red with excitement. 

Trinity looked down, surprised to find a girl wearing a mask of her original Warframe, “Greetings, Ostron.” She said formally, “What is your name?” The voice of the Operator emerged from the Warframe’s body almost crystalline. 

“I am called Nakak,” the jovial Ostron replied, still looking at the Trinity with admiration. 

Trinity picked up the clay mask from Nakak’s head and turned it over in her hands, examining the colors and shapes. 

“Such a curious thing. Is it you who makes these masks?” she said, surveying the merchandise before her. 

“Yes Surah, along with some others. Everything here is locally made!” she gestured at the masks and animal floofs that laid about the shop. 

“Your work is impressive.” The Operator said, handing the Trinity mask back to Nakak. She placed the mask back on the top of her head, but left it pushed up and off her face. 

The Warframe also had a large Sunika Kubrow by her side- the armoured beast came up to the Warframe’s chest, towering over the petite Ostron girl. He was all teeth and fur- perhaps a remnant of the canines of Old Earth, or something entirely new. Nakak had spent some of her younger years taking lessons from Master Teasonai with the other village children, but she didn’t know much; no one really knew anymore.

The kubrow eyed the Thumper floofs mischievously and took a step forward. 

The Warframe glanced towards the kubrow for just a moment before he snapped to attention and scampered back to her side obediently. 

Despite the palpable connection between the two, Nakak still eyed the canine uneasily. 

“Ceron will not harm you.” The Operator said, taking note of Nakak’s fear, “He doesn’t bite unless I tell him to.” 

At the sound of his name, the kubrow jumped onto all fours and wagged his tail furiously, then ran in a circle before returning to Nakak. She giggled and reached up, burying her small hands in the fur of his massive shoulders. 

“The Plains don’t have any kubrow.” 

“Yes. Ceron hatched from an egg I found in the forests to the north of the Cambria region.” 

“I have never seen one up close before.”

“They are certainly magnificent creatures. Ceron has saved my life more times than I can count.” 

Nakak gazed upon the Warframe, “Such a loyal companion indeed.” She paused for a moment before continuing, “The powers of the Tenno are equally magnificent, Surah.” 

“The Void is intangible.” The Operator replied cryptically. 

Nakak awkwardly wrung her hands together, dancing in place again nervously, “Would it be too much if….” she trailed off.

The Trinity looked down at Nakak, “Ask it, Ostron.” her voice was kind and soft, yet commanding. 

Nakak bit her lip before braving to ask, “Would you show me your power?”

The Warframe’s face remained emotionless- but she tilted her head, conveying as much curiosity as the Tenno’s external shell could muster, “And why should I do so?” 

Nakak thought for a moment before replying, “You are the Warframe that heals all. That is a very special thing to be, Surah.”

The Operator stared at Nakak through her frame, “I am not in the habit of using my abilities carelessly...” she replied sternly. 

Nakak’s face fell just slightly, but nodded understandingly. 

The Operator hesitated for a moment, feeling a kindred spirit in the earth girl, “But, I suppose this once wouldn’t hurt.” 

The Ostron girl’s face and tired eyes immediately lit up, “Really?!” 

“Step back, Nakak.”

The Operator closed her eyes, touching her mind to the power of the Void and summoning it to her. Slowly, the sparks of Blessing flew from Trinity’s body, as Nakak simultaneously felt a warm glow, like fairy dust, emanating from her. Then in an instant, the ground shook suddenly as Trinity slammed one hand down; the sparks magnified into an eruption of incandescent light against the black backdrop of Cetus. The radiance of Trinity’s power only lasted for a moment. When the light twinkled out of existence, the Operator blinked, severing the connection as her form returned to a more corporeal state. Nakak looked on in awe- her eyes widened once more and her face grew slack-jawed as she stared at the Warframe, “Dah-dup, Tenno. You honor me.” Nakak said as she bowed to the Warframe in front of her. 

“It is my pleasure.” 

At that moment, howls from the Teralyst echoed through the dark skies; Nakak gave a small shudder, and the pair both turned towards the Plains of Eidolon just in time to see a phantasmal flash of cerulean light shoot into the sky. 

Trinity turned back to Nakak, “The Teralyst is howling and my companions are waiting. I must leave Cetus for now.” 

“I understand. I will walk you to the gate, Surah.”

The walk was short, and as the pair reached the border between Cetus and the Plains, with Ceron tagging along from behind, Nakak looked on to see three other Warframes waiting patiently by the doors. Trinity’s squad mates consisted of a Rhino and a Volt- who appeared to be having a dance contest. Next to them, Wisp floated ethereally- occasionally swaying from side to side; she looked back at the small human in curious interest. Nakak waved to her and she put a hand to her mouth and giggled. 

Trinity stopped in her tracks and turned to Nakak, “I shall return at first light- after the battle with the Eidolon is won. My ship is in need of new decorations and Ceron always appreciates new toys!” 

Nakak smiled and nodded in return, “I look forward to it. May the Unum look upon you, Tenno.” 

The Operator gave a polite half-bow before running off, her metal skirt-like frame bouncing around her waist with every step. The Trinity then quickly joined with her squad and they all disappeared behind the doors of the Plains. 

Soon after, from the safe haven of Cetus, the Eidolon’s groans could be heard faintly. Nakak smiled as she walked towards the outskirts of town where her hut lay; the Eidolon’s wailing would not bother her. Tonight, she would finally sleep in peace. 


End file.
